1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for adjusting the position of a cylinder in a press frame and more particularly to control apparatus for adjusting the axial and circumferential register of a plate cylinder in a press frame. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of rotary printing presses control mechanisms are utilized to maintain the correct axial and circumferential register of the plate cylinder in relation to the press frame of the machine while the plate cylinder is rotating. The need to maintain accurate control of the circumferential and axial register of the plate cylinder is particularly important when a plurality of colors are used to print items. It is particularly important that in the case of misalignment the proper register may be provided by axially and/or circumferentially adjusting the position of the plate cylinder in the press frame during operation. A register control device that requires adjustment of both circumferential and axial register only while the printing machine is stopped is time consuming and after each adjustment it is not possible to determine whether the adjustment is correct. Therefore, register control mechanisms that permit independent adjustment to the circumferential and axial register of the plate cylinder while the cylinder is rotating have been suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,752 discloses operating means for adjusting from the operating side when the machine is in motion the plate cylinder circumferentially in relation to its drive and independently move the plate cylinder along its rotational axis in relation to the frame in the machine. The axial adjustment of the plate cylinder is provided by a rotary operating member that is threaded to an axially movable non-rotatable member which is connected to the mechanism for producing the relative angular movement. The rotary operating member has gear teeth that are engaged by a gear that is rotated by operation of a hand wheel to provide the desired axial displacement. Accordingly, the angular or circumferential movement of the plate cylinder is provided by a crank shaft that is mounted for rotation to the relatively movable parts of the cylinder. The crank shaft is pivotally connected at one end to an axially movable element and at the other end to the other relatively movable part so that relative angular movement between the parts results when the axially movable element is moved and the crank shaft rotates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,176 there is disclosed a register control unit which permits the advancing or retarding of the printing cylinder independent of the line drive during operation. The independent motor means and gearing connect the register control unit with the impression cylinder, and actuation of the register control unit motor advances or retards the impression cylinder to provide the correct register during operation of the machinery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,006 discloses a motor driven harmonic gear drive for changing the angular phase relationship of the driving gear and the printing gear. German Pat. No. 1,032,755 discloses apparatus for adjusting the axial and circumferential register of a plate cylinder during the printing operation. The circumferential adjustment is accomplished by the axial shafting of the helical drive gear on the plate cylinder. The axial register adjustment is provided by the axial shifting of the plate cylinder while the drive gear opposite the machine frame remains axially fixed. German Pat. No. 1,077,231 discloses apparatus for adjusting the circumferential register by means of a lever type pivoting device.
There is need to provide apparatus for adjusting the circumferential and axial register of a plate cylinder in a press frame during operation of the press having a minimum number of adjusting gears and connections to provide precise circumferential and axial register adjustment. The register control apparatus should permit the independent and simultaneous adjustment of the circumferential and axial register while the plate cylinder is rotating.